


ODD WOMEN SERIES

by MissIronLadyIW



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Jaguar "British Villains" Commercial, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: AU! Tom - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Angry Tom Hiddleston, CEO! Tom, Comedy, Dry Wit, F/M, Humor, Humour, Insolent, It's good to be odd, Odd Women, Original Story - Freeform, Satire, Short Story, Thomas William Hiddleston - Freeform, Tom Hiddleston AU, Tom Hiddleston Fan Fic, Tom Hiddleston Fanfic AU, Tom Hiddleston Fanfiction - Freeform, Tom! AU, Troll - Freeform, Villain Tom Hiddleston, anti 50 shades of grey, anti christian grey, anti fifty shades of grey, strong female lead, tom hiddleston - Freeform, tom hiddleston fan fiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23932153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissIronLadyIW/pseuds/MissIronLadyIW
Summary: I am actually quite tired of women falling for jerks, giving up their lives, being dominated/ controlled by their men, without giving some sort of fight that I want to try and create a series of short stories with female leads with self-respect, standing up for themselves or rejecting these chauvinist/ misogynist men.
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston & Original Character(s), Tom Hiddleston & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

# INSOLENT (Odd Women Series) - ONE

 **A/N:** I am actually quite tired of women falling for jerks, giving up their lives, being dominated/ controlled by their men, without giving some sort of fight that I want to try and create a series of short stories with female leads with self-respect, standing up for themselves or rejecting these chauvinist/ misogynist men. 

_**Also, guys, do you have any situation in a romance book you’ve read that you have hated (you know, with an assholic male lead?!), so I can make a story out of it and so that our Female Lead, Ingrid can ruin it! Please please suggest me some!**_ (You can also give me a different face claim!!)

 **WARNING:** If this isn’t your cup of tea, you may move on to other stories. AO3 has many stories!

 **Genre:** Satire/Humor/Comedy

Our Male lead in this story is Tom… well, he has been used in a lot of stories as some sort of a ‘dominant’, especially after that Jaguar commercial. LOL! I’m a big fan of his, he just is really a good and sexy villain. I can’t help but use him as a face claim.

 **Second;** Let’s use the secretary trope… it’s just so commonly used, so probably I’d give it a twist.

 **Ingrid Hawkes** \- is an original character

_**INSOLENT**_

Ingrid looked from left to right, seeing if there was anyone in the hallway. The last thing she wanted was to get caught leaving her cubicle, and buying snacks for her, her colleagues, and department boss for their secret tea breaks at the pantry. It was not really forbidden to buy afternoon tea. Just don’t let the CEO catch you. The last time she went on a snack run, she had caught the attention of their CEO, Thomas Hiddleston.

Thomas Hiddleston. The mention of the name or a simple thought about him makes the hair at the back of her neck stand. It does not matter how attractive and debonair he was. That man had caused her and her department some sort of trouble when she and her colleague was caught in the last snack run. 

She and her colleague, Leena were buying scones and dessert at Waitrose when suddenly Leena’s expression change into mortification.

Long story short, Ingrid helped Leena escape and bring the desserts back for tea safely, unnoticed. Whilst she on the other hand, was caught by Tom, and was reprimanded and brought to the HR. 

Despite that, she had gotten off lightly, with just a simple warning of _‘Don’t let Tom catch you again…’_ because the HR department was in cahoots with theirs and is also a ‘beneficiary’ of the afternoon snack runs.

Seeing that the coast was clear, she waves goodbye to her friend, Leena who was at her cubicle before heading to the lifts.

Re-reading the list of request, and counting the money that her co-workers had given her, she hadn’t notice the lift arriving on her floor and its doors opening.

“Are you coming in? or are you waiting for Christmas?” a deep sounding voice from inside the lift said.

Ingrid looked up and to her horror, finds Tom Hiddleston in the available lift. She froze and didn’t know what to exactly do. 

[Originally posted by maryxglz](https://tmblr.co/ZXwDKs2Ia0YOl)

“How long do you plan on standing there?!” he said impatiently.

“Oh, no… no… I was waiting for…” she pauses, thinking of an excuse. “You may go ahead Mr Hiddleston…” she says meekly when she couldn’t think of anything and waved him off.

“Waiting for?!” he asked sharply.

“For pigs to fly…” was her witty retort, it was the first thing that came out of her head and spewed it out immediately hoping that he will think she’s mental, shake his head off and leave with the lift. However, the result was quite the opposite. 

“Get In! Hawkes!!” he scolds her, making her stand up straight and get inside the lift. 

Ingrid stands far away from him and cowered in the corner, whilst he heaved a big sigh and snapped his head to her direction.

“What?” he asked, seeing the way she looked at him.

“What? What?” she asked back.

“What are you looking at?!” he was irritated.

“Oh… you sir…” was her simple reply. It was so simple yet it irked Tom how honest this woman is. He might be familiar with all the lusty looks he gets from women, but he didn’t like the way Hawkes looks at him. It was something he couldn’t pinpoint.

“And why is that?”

“Because I’m not blind sir… or do you expect me to close my eyes?” a cheerful grin spread across her lips which further annoys him.

“You–!” but before he could even continue, he was cut off by the sound of the bell, indicating that the lift doors have opened.

“Oh! well we have reached the 1st floor! Have a good day, Mr. Hiddleston!!” she says, saluting him as she quickly ran out of the lift, the sound of her heels clucking echoed throughout the large reception hall.

Tom clenched his fist. He was not used to being answered back by others, especially by a mere secretary, because everyone is afraid of him. But this woman named Hawkes, seems to have no shame at all. He shook the thought of her out of his head, he had other important things he had in mind.

********** 

“Oh my… look at him…” Ingrid’s friend, Molly says, as she tilted her head to the direction where a handsome man was standing, waiting to be seated by the maitere’d. “He’s handsome!” she exclaimed.

Ingrid look at where Molly was directing her with her head, and out of shock, spits out the wine she was drinking off her mouth.

“Ingrid!!” Molly chastises her.

“I’m sorry! I can’t help it…” Ingrid tries to suppress her giggle, whilst Molly throws her a napkin to wipe herself. 

“You’re such a boor!” Molly chastises her playfully.

“I said I’m sorry…” she giggles. 

“So what was that all about?!” Molly ask, curious at Ingrid’s reaction. Her friend Ingrid, is respectful and well-mannered most of the time, unless someone offends her.

“That’s the devil himself…” was Ingrid’s simple reply, causing Molly to chuckle.

“Your boss?!” Molly tries to clarify.

“The one and only…” she confirms.

“Damn, Ingrid… your boss it hot!!” Molly adds, looking at Tom Hiddleston from afar. His ginger blonde waves were swept back nicely and impatience were written in his cold blue eyes. 

“Yes, I’m sure you don’t mind going to hell if he was the devil?” Ingrid said dryly. 

Molly glares at her, but brings her attention back to Tom. “And he has a date!” she adds, sounding very disappointed referring to a seductive looking woman who just entered the place.

“Of course he has Molly! What do you expect from an international playboy?” Ingrid adds, as she stabs her canapes with a toothpick and takes one big bite.

“And she’s a supermodel…” Molly sighs as she turned her attention back to her friend. However, her attention suddenly returned to Tom when she realizes that he and his date were headed to their direction.

“Ingrid!! their headed here!!” she exclaims.

“Wait? What!” Ingrid’s eyes widened in fear. There was no way she would let the big boss of her company see her here. So she did the fastest but the most foolish way she could think of, covering her face with a napkin. 

“Bloody hell, Inggy! do you think that will work?!” Molly says as she narrowed her eyes at her friend, she looked ridiculous. 

Fortunately, Tom didn’t notice her, or ‘recognize her’ because of the napkin covering her face, but it did get a reaction from him. His eyes twitched and his mouth frowned at the woman who seems to be trying to look like a ghost and unfortunately for Tom, he and his date are seated at the table right behind this odd woman.

“He can’t see you anymore, take that thing off!!” Molly says, grabbing the napkin away from her head. “You look ridiculous!” she adds.

Ingrid tried to look for him, and see if the coasts was clear. Much to her chagrin, Tom was seated right behind her. His back facing her. 

“Do you wanna go somewhere else?” Molly offered, since they were done with their food. They didn’t have to stay long as they have initially intended. 

Ingrid smiled and shook her head, saying ‘No’. She made a slight tilt of the head at the table behind her and indicated that she was listening to Tom and his date’s conversation.

“Since when did you become a gossip monger?! Molly whispered.

“No I’m not, I’m just really curious!!” Ingrid whispered back.

Molly sighs in resignation, and in the end also became curious and kept quite, trying to hear the conversation from the table behind. 

They both heard the soft rasp of his chuckle “Now Miss Gusev…” he starts, and he sounded very seductive with the way he said the woman’s name. Ingrid can almost imagine his facial expression.

“You have the entire night to decide if you wanna partake in this relationship… But you are to abide by my rules and in return, I will introduce you to a world of pure pleasure…” he sounded so sexy that his date and Molly looked like they were going to melt, but not Ingrid. In fact, she wanted to laugh at how cliche it sounds. 

_It was as if he got it from some R rated romance novel._ Ingrid cringe at the thought and then shuddered.

“Yes…” his date answered with a whisper. In fact, she sounded as if she was shaking. Not in fear though, but in lust!

“Brilliant! Because I’m going to need you to sign a document for me.” he said as he pushed a folder towards the woman.

Molly and Ingrid cocked a brow when they heard ‘sign a document’. It felt odd why someone should even sign a document when entering a relationship. Well, unless if it’s marriage of course. 

Turning her head to behind her, she saw Tom’s date take the brown file and shakily took a pen out from her clutch. The woman’s eyes widened and looked back at Tom.

Written in the documents were terms in conditions that his date had to abide in like, being his beck and call no matter what time and wherever he is. She would have to respond to all his calls at all times, and in case of formal events, he would be in charge of her clothes. In fact, the woman looked a little shocked as she looked back at Tom. 

“B-but Tom… I don’t need this amount… “ his date said, pointing to the last page of the contract. Though it was common in the modelling industry to receive such proposition, it never meant that she doesn’t feel uncomfortable every time it comes up.

Molly and Ingrid looked at each other, knowing what it probably was. And the former suddenly realize that being in or pursuing a relationship with this man was not something ideal. 

Sensing the woman was about to back out of their relationship, Tom clears his throat. “Don’t overthink things… It’s just my way of taking care of you.”

“I see…” she paused. “Why… why this?” she said, pointing to a clause on the piece of paper. 

“There’s a reason why my relationships don’t last long. I’m not able to give emotional support that you might request from me… So I am giving you the upper hand in the relationship. It is to allow you the right to call it off when they can no longer stand my ways, –”

The woman was about to be convinced, but was distracted when the woman at the table behind Tom broke into a loud laugh, breaking the sexual tension she and Tom were having. 

Ingrid couldn’t help but laugh at the last part about women not withstanding Tom’s ways. Oh, if only this date directly worked for him, she’d be out in the first day.

“Ridiculous!!” she continued laughing loud, capturing some of the the patron’s attention. Tom, irritated, got up and went to the table behind him to reprimand whoever that was who ruined his moment. 

Ingrid kept laughing and Molly playfully reprimands her to stop, whilst trying stifle a laugh but in the end, failed to do so. Since Molly knows the stories about her friend’s boss through her complaints, she very much understood why Ingrid laughed so hard. 

“ She can try working for him, I bet she’ll be out in an hour when he starts his demands!” Ingrid tells her friend. She remembered Tom’s secretary crying in the bathroom before, crying is understandable especially when someone so young and inexperienced works directly with someone as unkind and demanding as their CEO. The poor thing immediately tendered her resignation when she couldn’t take anymore of his demands and attitude.

“Inggy… stop laughing…” Molly’s face suddenly turned fearful. “Inggy…. please” she pleaded.

Ingrid did stop laughing but realized it was too late when she saw Tom, standing just right beside her with a look of disapproval. She gulped when she saw the expression on his face. 

“Well… well… well… I should’ve known! What are you doing here Hawkes?” he said sharply, saying as if she had no right to be in the restaurant. Well, she really didn’t. How can a mere secretary afford a meal at a three star michelin restaurant?!

Ingrid grimaced. “Eating sir? am I not allowed to eat at a place of my choosing…” though she talked meekly, her expression said something else otherwise. There was a mischievous glint in her eyes, as if waiting for the right opportunity.

“Still as insolent as ever…” Tom rolled his eyes and sigh. 

Ingrid laughed in a creepy manner, which made Tom furrow his brows and Molly shake her head, already knowing what was her friend’s reply going to be.

_**“You have no power here…. Thomas William Hiddleston…”  
**_

[Originally posted by bilbobagginsdoesthings-blog](https://tmblr.co/Zmn1MrzInT5B)

Tom was flabbergasted upon realizing which movie that line came from and manner that she used it. In addition, he was surprised with her response that he was left speechless.

**********

“Oh Inggy… I thought I was about to die there…” Molly complained as they both ran out of the restaurant, whilst getting a murderous look from Tom Hiddleston. But she couldn’t contain her laughter. “You’re a bloody rascal!” 

“What?! you got a free meal off him! what’s there to complain about?!” Ingrid reasoned, pertaining to the fact that they didn’t pay the bill, and told the staff secretly that Thomas Hiddleston is paying for them. For all the trouble that mean bastard had caused her, paying for her meal was not even enough.

“Are you not afraid of getting fired or him dragging you to hell?!” Molly reasoned, already afraid for Ingrid.

“Nope… I don’t work directly for him… besides what can he do? It’s not office hours, nor are we in the office! As I said, he has no power here!” she reasoned and Molly laughed. Moreover, she had the protection of the her department head. She won’t easily get fired.

“I can’t believe you used that as a retort, you were creepy by the way!” Molly teases. 

“Thank You!” was Ingrid’s response as she bowed.

Molly laughed and didn’t say more, knowing that her friend would all have the wittiest response in the world. 

“Miss… wait!” a female voice calls them from behind. They both turned around in unison to find Tom’s date, the supermodel, trying to catch up to them.

“Wow… she’s really tall!” Molly comments as she admires the woman.

“Yes, may I help you?” Ingrid says, as she fully turned to face her.

“Thank you for back there…” the woman says, taking her hands and squeezing them in gratitude.

“Huh? Thank You?” Ingrid tilts her head and looks at the woman questioningly. “I don’t know what I did?”

“I… I was about to give in to him. If you didn’t laugh, or say that… I would have ended up with him.” the woman says, referring to the complaint Ingrid had uttered whilst she laughed. “ I already have low self-esteem” the woman admits which made Ingrid and Molly shocked. How can a very beautiful woman have low self-esteem?!. Shouldn’t she have men like Tom wrapped around her finger.

“And it made me realize that the last thing I need is a relationship with a man who’s emotionally distant…” she looks down sadly. 

“Well then….” Ingrid reaches for the woman’s shoulder and gives it a squeeze. “I want you to know that your are very beautiful, from the bottom of my heart! And that you deserve a man who treats you and will love you better!” she says sincerely which not only made the woman moved, but also her friend Molly. Tom, again, no matter how handsome, rich, or capable he is, if he didn’t have kindness, then there is no point being with someone who’ll end up letting you down.

The woman smiled and embraced her in response before walking off to another direction, but not before waving at them. 

“That was really kind Inggy… I am proud of you!” Molly says as she looks at her friend. “In fact, I’m surprised you’re capable of saying such things!” she added.

“ I meant what I said to her. Every word. What are you trying to imply woman?! That only nonsense spews out of my mouth? You wound me, Molly!” Ingrid said, her expression trying to feign hurt and Molly just laughed in response. 

Molly’s expression suddenly changed and it didn’t go unnoticed to Ingrid. “ Don’t tell me he is just right behind us?”

“I think we should run…” Molly suggests. 

“I think that’s a good idea…” was Ingrid’s response and with that, both of them broke into a run.

_**A/N:**_ I will be editing this because I probably have made a number of grammatical errors. I hope you enjoyed the story. FYI. **_It will be a series of one-shots._**


	2. Chapter 2

# Troll (Odd Women Series) - TWO

A/N: So I mentioned earlier that I am tired of women falling for jerks, who destroy them, hurt them, dominate them and all the negative tropes there are, and these women don’t even stand up for themselves. Which is why I wanted to create a series of short stories about female-leads who have self-respect, and who stand up to chauvinist, arrogant, misogynist men.

_**Also, guys, do you have any situation in a romance book you’ve read that you have hated (you know, with an assholic male lead?!), so I can make a story out of if and so that our Female Lead, Ingrid can ruin it! Please please suggest me some!** _

_**You can message me directly or comment and let’s talk about it.** _

**WARNING:** It’s not what you think it is…so if it isn’t your cup of tea, there are other stories in AO3 you could enjoy. 

**Genre:** Satire/Humor/ Comedy

_**Ingrid Hawkes**_ \- is an original character

This character was highly inspired by _‘Fleabag’_ and _‘Lauren Cooper’s’_ wit!

**Troll**

“Good Morning, Ingrid!” Bailey, her chaffeur/butler greeted her as she headed to the small driveway of the house.

“Good Morning, Bailey!!” she tried to suppress a yawn because it was unlady like, but it came out nonetheless. “Have you had your breakfast?” she enquired. She had this belief that no one should start their day without eating.

“Yes of course, I had breakfast in kitchens earlier,” he said as he held the door of the Black Rolls Royce Ghost for her. “How about you? you look tired?” Bailey asked in concern.

Oh… I haven’t had my tea and coffee yet…” she said, showing her freshly brewed coffee inside a small metal container. 

As soon as she entered the the Ghost, she immediately poured herself a cup of coffee to give herself a kick in the morning, and sipped it in one go. After that twisted the container cup closed and leaned against the bespoke upholstery of her car. 

Understanding his master’s habits, Bailey puts on the calm morning playlist. Classical Music! And in no time, Ingrid fell into her daily pre-office short nap.

********** 

Tom’s quick pre-office nap was disturbed by the car, suddenly coming to a halt.

“Hey!!” his chauffeur rolled down the window and scolded the black Rolls Royce who had cut in front of them at the building’s driveway.

The driver of the Rolls Royce apologized by alighting out of the car, and waving and mouthing to them the word ‘Sorry’.

Tom’s chauffeur, Murray, sighs, letting the misdeed go, as he parks the car behind the Rolls-Royce.

Tom often wondered which building tenant owned the black Rolls-Royce that seemed to send someone to work every morning and pick them up every evening. He never cared before because he had other things to worry about, moreover, he never gets the chance to see the passenger because he would leave immediately before he gets the chance to find out. 

He waited inside his car for the passenger of the Rolls-Royce. He was curious who it was as the car is a C-Class and not anyone could just buy it. So his eyes widened in disbelief when the chauffeur of the car in front of them opened the passenger and the most unexpected person alighted out of it. None other than, _**Ingrid Hawkes**_. 

_That rascal can afford a Rolls-Royce and a chauffeur and yet, she can’t pay her meal at the restaurant?!_

Tom clenched his fist and gnash his teeth recalling the past incident. His date was ruined, and the woman backed out of their relationship. Moreover, after the date, the waiter had charge him double and informed him that his _friends_ told restaurant staff the he will be paying for their meal. 

After the incident, Tom tried to look for Hawkes to confront her and collect whats due. He even tried looking for her in their department’s floor, unfortunately, she couldn’t be found. Either the staff are helping her hide or that woman is a damn _‘Houdini’._

He watched as she alighted out of the car, carrying her usual , shoulder bag, an umbrella like cane and something that looked like a small lunchbox, as if she was going on a field day instead of working. 

She walked towards the automatic glass doors of the building, and headed to the lift lobby.

Tom, alighted out of the car and caught up with her to the lift lobby. 

Ingrid pressed the close button of the elevator when a hand from the outside, prevents it from doing so. The doors opened in full only to reveal the devil himself, _Tom Hiddleston._

“Hello, Hawkes! I finally caught you!” he said sweetly, and his smile looked murderous as Ingrid’s eyes widened in horror.

********** 

Ingrid didn’t know how? she always went to work a little early because she had the ability to, moreover, no one is still around at 8:15 in the morning. Especially Tom, the CEO who comes at 9:30. What she didn’t expect that the person she had been trying to avoid was able to catch her.

She sighed as she entered Tom’s large office, and felt like a student in the headmaster’s office, caught and brought there for disciplinary actions. 

“Sit!” Tom says sternly, as he pulled a chair adjacent his large table. Behind his seat is the morning view of London, with the gleaming river Thames. 

She quickly sits down and gets herself ready for confrontation.

“Do you think that was funny, Hawkes?” he began, as he roughly pulls his chair and unbuttons the coat of his suit as he sits down.

“What’s funny? I haven’t even told a joke?” she said innocently, but it irked Tom, this woman’s dry wit was in a whole different level.

“Hawkes! You can afford a Rolls Royce and a chauffeur to drive you and pick you up after work, and yet, you can’t even pay for your meal at the restaurant?!” he exclaimed. 

“Oh… that was my morning carpool… you know? carpool sharing with the ride-hailing app?” she says, pointing the app on her phone, showing it to Tom as if he was an idiot. Of course, it was a lie. She didn’t want anyone finding out that she has her own chauffeur who takes her to work in a C-Class car. But since she has been caught, she needed an excuse.

“I know what that is! if you can afford the luxury of carpooling in a C-Class car! Then why couldn’t you afford to pay for your meal at the restaurant?!” he sighs, as he slowly loses his cool.

“ Well… carpooling is cheap…” she reasoned. “The fact that I’m ‘carpooling’ is the answer to your question,”

Tom holds up his hand, motioning for her to stop talking. “Enough, I would require you to pay the money that you owe,” he goes straight to the point as talking to a troll like her was pointless. 

“Huh? can’t you just let me go, Sir? and just consider this as an act of charity?” Ingrid smiles, blinked her eyes and brought her hands together as if she wanted to pray.

Tom narrowed his eyes at her. He doesn’t need the money at all , but he didn’t like ‘daylight robbery’. Getting outwitted by this troll does not sit well with him and his pride. “Pay it…” he said coldly.

“ But Sir! Isn’t it said that _ **‘Do good and good will come to you’**_ !” she reasons.

“Pay it…” Tom repeats, standing his ground.

“ _**Help thy brother’s boat across and lo! thine own has reached the shore!**_ ” the Hindu proverb was her next response as she beamed at him.

“Pay it…” Tom repeats himself once again.

“ ** _Every charitable act is a stepping stone toward heaven_** , Don’t you want to go to heaven, Sir?!” she said, sounding like a bible missionary.

“Pay it…” nope, he was not going to lose this.

“ _ **Don’t you want to go back, after they threw you out, Sir?**_ ” 

“After what?!!” his brows furrowed.

“ _ **After they threw you out, Sir?**_ ” she grinned as she emphasized the last part.

Tom’s eyes widened in disbelief, realizing what Ingrid had been trying to imply. She was implying that he was the fallen angel who became the devil. In fact, she was indirectly calling him the devil!

“Enough!!” he slams the table and Ingrid’s heart almost jumped out. Unfortunately, it didn’t deter her.

“ _**A man’s true wealth is the good he does in this world…**_ ” was the next thing she spewed out.

Tom exhales, his knuckles gripping the sides of his office chair.

“ _ **To give happiness to others is a great act of charity sir!**_ ” she adds.

“Hawkes… you don’t need charity,” he answers, gritting his teeth.

“But I’m destitute, Sir!” was her quick reply.

“ If you’re so destitute, stop carpooling and take the TUBE! and use the carpooling money of yours to pay me…” he declares.

“But I can’t, Sir!” 

“And why can’t you?” he leans back as he looks at her, waiting for the next nonsense that she spews out.

“ Because I have an underlying condition, Sir!” she claims.

“And what underlying condition is that?!”

“Falling asleep on shoulders, I don’t want to go to jail for molests, Sir!” she said pleadingly.

“You’re ridiculous!” he declares, exasperated. 

“Thank you, Sir!” was her simple reply.

Tom glares at her as if trying to burn a hole on her head. Having enough of her nonsense, he decides to give her an ultimatum. “Pay it… or I’m sending you to jail. For your information, running away without paying the restaurant and having me pay for your meal is a crime!” Tom excluded the idea of firing her. No, he didn’t really want to fire Ingrid. There was no reason to, as she seemed to be a good worker, her direct supervisor didn’t have anything bad to say about her. Besides, firing her looks like an easy way out for her, and there was no way he was going to let this troll win.

Ingrid sat up straight, and thought for a while. “But I have no money sir…” she reasoned.

“Here we go again…” Tom sighs, as he brings his palm into his head. “Then what do you have? take your wallet out!” he said, pointing to the table.

Ingrid feigns sadness as she took out a small purse. Tom watches her as she puts the wallet on the table and took out its contents one by one. There was 30£ cash, and 5£ worth of coins.

“That’s my lunch and dinner money, Sir…” she said, her face contorting into something like a sad mime.

“Take everything out!” he scolds her, ignoring her plea.

“Oh!” she exclaims, as she takes out her Foodhall Card, “This has 80£!!” she claims.

“Continue!” he said grabbing the card, and pointed to her wallet. 

“I have a 20£ gift cheque from Harrods” she adds, showing it to him which he quickly snatched.

“Uhhmmmm…” she continued digging “Does my _**Nando’s**_ discount voucher count?” she said,taking the voucher out and showing it to him, which he quickly snatched as well and reads it. It was a buy one get one chicken free with a drink. To be sure, he tried to check the expiry date which is a few months from now. He might be wealthy, but it never meant he didn’t like discounts or free things. 

“Do you have more of these?” he asked, pertaining to the Nando’s voucher.

“Uhhh… I have burger coupons? and a raffle draw ticket I -” she paused thinking if she should detail about it, but it was too late.

He quickly takes those two from her hands, as she looks down in sadness. Burger discount coupons are useful, as burgers are his guilty pleasures along with Nandos. The raffle draw ticket says that she has won a coffee maker from the Selfridges and is supposed to collect it within the month. He smiled. Despite her nonsensical and troll behaviour, Hawkes appears to be pragmatic, thrifty and loves discounts. And that’s the part Tom got definitely right about her. Oh, he is definitely going to enjoy using her vouchers!

“Anymore?”

She tried to peek through her wallet, and shook her head indicating no, and narrowed her eyes in frustration.

“Hawkes!!” he yelled trying to catch her attention. Not believing her

“This is extortion!!” she accuses him, raising both her hands.

“Hawkes!!” he calls her out.

“I said, there’s no more!” she swears.

“Out with it!!” he demands.

Ingrid sighed, as she reluctantly took out the last thing she had. A card with stamps that were almosts complete, and if she were to complete it, she’ll get a freebie at the store.Tom grabs the card and reads through the instruction at the back.

He nods, and opens his drawer to hide the card. “I think these are more that enough…” he says, crossing his arms, and leaning against his chair. It was definitely more than enough, especially with the coffee maker she won at a raffle draw. “I hope that you have learned something out of this…” he says sternly. That should teach her a lesson not to mess with him.

“Would you pass me back the change, Sir?” she asked.

“What?!” 

“The change, sir?” she repeats.

“Why should I give you a change?!”

“But you said it was more than enough, so would you give me the change back?” she implores, putting her hands together as if she was praying. “ We can check the amount of the stuff I gave you, and deduct the extra–” 

“No!” was his quick answer. “I thought you would have learned your lesson!”

“Of course, Sir, I have learned my lesson…” she says meekly.

Tom nodded and was about to dismiss her until.

“That you’re a loan shark, Sir! ” she continued.

“A what?!!” he said in disbelief.

“I learned that you’re a loan shark, Sir,” she repeats.

“GET OUT!!” he shouts as he points to the door of his office, obviously wanting her to get out of his office.

“But I haven’t gotten my change, Sir!” she adds.

“I SAID OUT!!” he repeats not wanting any more of this repetitive nonsensical conversation with this troll.

“ Oh, alright, about that, can you give me a ride home? My curfew is 9 am” she grins.

“OUT!!” he shouts louder this time, really pissed off with how shameless and thick-skinned this woman is.

“On this day, the lord has sent down his decree, ‘get out’ he commanded and out we shall get,” she says and bows before him as if she was the queen and then quickly runs out of the door before Tom can say anything.

  


_**A/N:**_ I will be editing this because I probably have made a number of grammatical errors. I hope you enjoyed the story. FYI. **It will be a series of one-shots.**

**_Also, guys, do you have any situation in a romance book you’ve read that you have hated (you know, with an assholic male lead?!), so I can make a story out of if and so that our female lead, Ingrid can ruin it! Please please suggest me some!_ They are welcome!**


End file.
